


【R18】阿斯忒里俄斯x咕哒子 Labyrinth

by irurila



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irurila/pseuds/irurila
Summary: 大纲车，本来想走兽人写出来成了纯爱。主要是小牛如果兽人，咕哒估计就得碎了，只好压着点。有很少一部分失禁情节。





	【R18】阿斯忒里俄斯x咕哒子 Labyrinth

和阿斯忒里俄斯上床是一件非常，非常，非常复杂的事。

并非指道德方面——当然，道德方面也很复杂就是了——单纯指过程。首先，向达芬奇亲要润滑和已加附修复魔术的易塑型魔力结晶，被调侃一番；其次，向梅林要“苦恼少女的恋爱☆魔法！“，这名字很羞耻，但比起直接依效果取名”催情魔法·人类用“，立香还是选择两害取其轻；之后，向尤瑞艾莉要女神的加护，在漫长的取笑后，这位女神会大发慈悲地替自己布上层层叠叠的体质改变与即刻修复魔法，远超过需要的数量。这一步至关重要，加护不足真的会死。

值得吗？女神收起嘲讽问她。

我不知道。

回自己房间自觉灌肠完毕，去找达芬奇亲转移。达芬奇絮絮叨叨着年轻真好少年少女真好，立香被打趣到脸皮变厚，只管转移逃跑了。

展开的Labyrinth就在面前，立香走了进去。梅林的催情魔法开始生效，她感到下体有液体润湿，内裤勒上股沟，随走动而摩擦，升起微妙的快感。迷宫暗无天日，她扶着墙防止看不清路，随意找了个方向前往深处。献祭的童男童女与自己一样打颤着走入迷宫，她突发奇想，不同的是，他们恐惧地走向弥诺陶洛斯，我则期待地走向阿斯忒里俄斯。

梅林的催情魔法效果很好，让人不禁唾弃他到底干过些什么。她感到自己乳尖硬硬地摩擦布料，有些难耐地勾起内裤勒紧，底部布料蜷缩成一条线，用力挤压阴蒂摩挲阴唇止痒。身体渴求而神志清醒，她喘着气继续向下，终于遇到了阿斯忒里俄斯。

他应该是一感知到就像自己赶来了，不然自己不可能这么快遇到他。立香有些无力地张开双臂要求拥抱。我没力气了，她无意识地舔着唇瓣。

Berserker不擅长安抚，于是选择了最直接的方式。迷宫内并没有柔软的地方，在这里与在那里并无不同；衣服被迅速拨开，立香拿出润滑直接淋了上去——其实没有润滑也行，催情魔法效果很好，女神的加护也到位，立香只觉得下半身湿漉漉的，流出的水已滑过了半条大腿。只不过借此安慰：和一个三米的家伙性交，总归是需要点自我暗示的。

阿斯忒里俄斯直接贯穿了她，顶在子宫口上。

该如何形容这种感觉呢——身高近乎自己两倍，体重近乎自己三倍的半人半牛，正将自己架在墙上；大约十厘米的宽度，成人小臂的长度，居然就这么直接捅了进来，自己居然还有快感。不会死真是奇迹，能舒服真是奇迹，她愉快地叹息一声，胸前的扣子被解开，魔术礼装挂在后背防止墙面刮破皮肤，整个人完全离地，被托举着臀部操弄。

小腹上被顶到凸起的部分清晰可见，她隔着自己的肚子抚摸，看着它的移动，想象它在自己身体里戳刺的样子，深觉有趣。

御主……阿斯忒里俄斯脸上是茫然无措，腰部的挺弄却凶狠至极。立香只觉得每一次子宫口都被狠狠撞击，发自内心感谢梅林的全身敏感点改造，本该疼痛之处现在却能接受这种力道的撞击，每次顶弄都能酥软到子宫酥软，潺潺有更多的液体流出。

没事吗，御主……性本就让人狂乱，放在berserker身上更是危险。立香抚摸他的手臂示意没关系，尤瑞艾莉的漫长咏唱足以应付一场性事……至少肯定不会死。迦勒底虽然贴心地关闭了画面声音传输，身体数据观测，警报与强制转移还是开启的，只要一有异常，达芬奇或是福尔摩斯就会立刻将她转移回来。

虽然，想象了一下那个画面，说不定是浑身赤裸青紫，全身都被射满了黏黏糊糊的精液，空洞失神地倒在地面，被医护人员紧急拉去抢救，立香觉得如果在这种情况下被强制召回，自己不如直接自杀算了。

藤丸立香今天也在佩服自己的勇气，并默默问值得吗。

然而这一切都与现在无关。此时阿斯忒里俄斯并没有发狂的迹象，藤丸立香也被十厘米粗的凶器撞的神魂颠倒。梦靥与女神改造混合产物，她能感到自己的子宫口被顶到松软，顶到张开，他的龟头完全没入子宫中。这是什么感觉？不知道，在女神的加成下没有受伤疼痛，在梅林的加成下只要抽插都会舒服。弹性十足易于开拓的身体与人造的快乐相合，恐怕是这种畸形性爱下唯一的出路。

子宫被搅动着，恐怕和阴道一样延展到难以想象的程度。理智上立香好奇内脏会不会移位，感官上却为这奇妙迷幻的快乐俘获。如果之前只有阴道在快乐，这次便连子宫顶都捣弄着，感知的长度多了一倍，还是二分之一？不知道，随便啦。只要知道这份混合着粗暴，酥麻，尖叫，深入的愉悦确实存在就行。

过度的快乐从小腹蔓延到腰侧，腿部无力地垂下去。这时并不需要如普通人一样绷直脚背抑或是夹紧甬道来获得更大的快乐。膀胱被频频挤压，尿意一点点涌现，她有点难耐地憋着。在这种过分的阴茎中，只要垂着眼任凭他抽送就好。

她刻意叫梅林让自己一直都保持清醒，即使高潮也只有片刻的失神。于是在berserker射精时，她不仅感到了子宫内壁直接的冲刷，还清楚地看见自己的小腹是如何微微隆起。别拔出来，她说。在阿斯忒里俄斯的帮助下她艰难地转了个身，踩在角落的砖垛上，正好是微微踮脚才能站立插入的高度。就这样再射精几次吧，戳在子宫顶直接射进去，她说，我想看看我该如何怀孕。

她得偿所愿。反复的抽插多少使精液流出了点，顺着她的腿，顺着他的腿，慢慢悠悠地一直痒到脚心。高潮联动着失禁，她颤颤巍巍地抖动，两个孔都一波波吐着液体，有尿的味道传来，berserker伸手刮了点，粗糙的手指刮得她大腿内侧打颤，送入口中舔舐。真是的……她无可奈何地抱怨，在自己的尿骚味中感受到了第二波射精。精液持续不断地冲击着子宫内壁，微冷，又被她的体温捂热，她低头看自己小腹继续隆起，膨胀，变大，堪堪停留在五个月的大小。

这可真是……

立香示意他退出去，将加附了修复魔术的魔力结晶塞进去。本不用这么麻烦，尤瑞艾莉的魔法已经够用，可她难以放弃塞着根塑成他阴茎造型魔力结晶的乐趣——当然，是她自己塑形的，达芬奇仅提供原料，只要适当的魔力引导，就能塑造出任何形状。她在自己房间面红耳赤地练习了好久。

特别是在这种时候更加难以放弃。阴茎魔力结晶直接顺着未闭合的子宫口插到顶部，塞子般将每滴精液都封在体中。她戳了戳自己的肚子，对这种怀孕一样的体验十分新奇。分开自己的臀部，她露出自己的后穴。插进这里吧。  
肠液也已湿淋淋地润滑，插进去并没有什么阻碍。下体的皮肤被拉伸到难以想象的程度，撑开到几乎变成透明。前方的插入让她无法合拢双腿，后方的插入让她无法站稳。

两根十厘米粗的东西插入身体，这的确是只有魔术世界才能完成的壮举，难以发生在普通人世界。若是阿斯忒里俄斯能和我一起回到普通世界……她苦笑一声，且不说三米的身躯如何藏匿于人群，缺乏高级魔术与魔法，甚至连像这样麻烦且虚假的性，都再也没有机会发生了。

绝无可能啊。

阿斯忒里俄斯……立香喃喃地叫他的名字，他顺从的弯腰，轻轻握住了她的手。

——我，曾觉得——总有一天，还会想握住，某人的手。

现在，我，握到了。

现在，我，抓住了。

我，知道，不会长久。我，知道，英灵短暂。

但是，御主。

只要你还，认为我是，阿斯忒里俄斯。只要，你还，呼唤我。

我便，会在，你身边。

 

 

立香感到精液射在后穴，胀鼓鼓的并不比灌肠时注入的液体量少，有点庆幸自己提前做了准备，又觉得有点可惜。阿斯忒里俄斯拔了出来，魔力结晶已经被吸收到仅剩一点，在这特制的强力修复下阴道已经基本恢复正常弹性。她按压着自己的肚子，任凭尿液，子宫与后穴处的精液全都喷射出来，类似排泄的三重快感使她头晕目眩，全靠阿斯忒里俄斯扶着才勉强维持着站立。先是喷射，之后是流淌，最后是滴落，她喘着气，仍晕眩其中。等到确认余留下来的量不会影响行动时，她说，走吧，我们去看看太阳。

灵子模拟室中的太阳虽并非真实，但已聊以自慰。光芒照射在赤裸的二人身上，体液并未清理，干在了皮肤上，两人都不去理它，只是难得清闲地晒着太阳，难得放松地望着森林，吹着轻风。虚假反而成了保护，不会突然有人袭击，不会突然有人打扰，这份小幻境是安全的，立香将手插进他软绵绵的头发中。只要外部没有警报响起，他们似乎能在这里悠闲地呆到永远。

然而这仅是似乎。

虚假总是会被现实戳破的。

她无声叹气。回去吧。

 

 

晚上福尔摩斯在管控室见到已与平时无二的她时挑了挑眉，上下打量了一番，Miss立香，他说，想必你度过了一个愉快的下午。

不愧是侦探先生。

然而你仍然有所困扰。

……不愧是侦探先生。

人类的感情真奇妙，坦白来说，我能观察，但从未明白。他吸了口烟斗，Miss立香，我有个问题想向你请教。你觉得……

值得吗？我不知道。

我想问的并非这个，不过……好吧，某种意义上区别也不大。

但是我想我喜欢他。甚至可以说爱他。立香并没有管他说了什么，她陷入了自己的思维，急切的想把纠缠了她一下午的念头条理分明地说出来，说给谁听都行，只要是不会宣扬出去的。我……我知道不应当喜欢英灵，我知道不应当喜欢反英雄，我知道就算喜欢上了哪位英灵，最佳人选也不会是这位半人半牛的可悲之子，我知道，我能说出无数条理由劝诫自己不要这么做……但是我就是喜欢上他了。但我就是喜欢上他了。总有一天会分开的。这一天甚至可能不会太远。我很恐惧。我不愿接受。有时我甚至会自私的想，若是人理能再多……然而这想法根本连出现不应当。

现在我接受了。我想通了。分离不可避免，但在此之前都是团圆。为了未来的悲伤，忘记当下的快乐，这不是本末倒置吗？索性未来归未来，现在归现在。我会好好当最后的御主，我也会珍惜与他的这份羁绊。到了最后，我会和他笑着告别的。

福尔摩斯先生，您会不会觉得我太不成熟了？立香不好意思地问。

完全不会，Miss立香。他甚至鼓了鼓掌，记住这份决心，它会成为一切结束后，你所拥有的，最珍贵的事物之一。


End file.
